


Duty & Tradition : The Hard Choice

by skargasm



Series: Duty & Tradition [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Sometimes it was the least expected person who made the hard choice...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunawolf8074](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/gifts).



Omega Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Hale stifled a yawn. He knew if his Regent saw him show even the smallest sign of tiredness that he would fuss and insist that Stiles go and rest. It was ridiculous—Stiles wasn’t even showing yet and Derek was treating him like the most fragile goblet. Not so much in the bedroom, however—the evidence of his Mischief’s fertility seemed to have sent Regent Hale into something of a semi-permanent rut. Despite two years together, it was still a case of grabbing sleep in between bouts of mind-blowing sex. 

The sound of Derek clearing his throat beside him reminded Stiles of where he was and there was little doubt that his Alpha could sense the direction of his thoughts. Stiles knew his husband quite well by now and could see infinitesimal signs of Derek’s arousal and distraction that most would miss. He dragged his mind back to the matter at hand, pleasant thoughts of riding Derek into the mattress replaced by solemn resolve for what lay ahead. 

The past two years had seen some bitter and bloody fighting, but at last, the end was in sight. The Argents had surrendered: Gerard had died by Peter’s hand on the battlefield; the loss of his wife, Victoria, had taken away Christopher Argent’s blood-lust and replaced it with grief; Allison Argent was now a hostage to continued good behaviour here at Beacon Hills, a move that seemed to have led to an interesting competition between Scott and Lydia for her attention. Which left the Lady Katherine. 

She did not look like much of a Lady. She was stood between two of Derek’s most trusted knights, her battle armour dented and dull, her long fair hair falling in filthy strands straggled around her face. Even now, captured and defeated, her pretty face was twisted with anger and hate. It sent a chill through Stiles’ heart to see such unmitigated rage and disgust aimed in the direction of the man he loved.

He knew some of the histories, knew that at one stage, Lord Gerard and Lady Katherine had held Derek hostage. His husband refused to talk about the four months he spent in their ‘tender care’, but Stiles knew it still led to nightmares. It was also responsible for some of the worst scars that marred, nay decorated his husband’s body. 

Stiles had kissed each and every one of those scars. Poured love onto those outward signs of what his strong, stoic husband had endured and survived during the wars. But he had never let Derek see him cry over them. No, all of his tears had been shed the evening that Peter sat him with him and explained just why Derek found it so hard to show love or trust, had told Stiles of how the betrayal by Theo Raeken, one of Derek’s knights, had led to his capture. The ransom had been paid almost immediately, Queen Talia eager to get her son back. The Argents had kept Derek for an extra three months, returning him bloodied and beaten, amidst fears that even as an Alpha, he might not survive. But he had. And led the battles that finally brought the Argent’s tyranny to an end.

Mage Deaton began to speak again and Stiles forced himself to pay attention. 

“Lady Katherine of Argent, you stand accused of acts of war against the Land of Hale and the Kingdom of Beacon Hills. Further, you have demonstrated no remorse for your actions and tales of the atrocities you visited on prisoners of war are still coming to light. At this point in time normally the Court would hear any requests for leniency or clemency that you might wish to make. However, as it had come to light that you personally had a hand in the untimely death of our beloved ruler, Janek Stilinski, the Omega Mieczyslaw has petitioned under our customs to decide your fate.”

Stiles felt Derek jolt almost imperceptibly beside him, as well as heard the murmurings from the Court members. It was most definitely not the norm for omegas to concern themselves with the matters of Court, especially matters pertaining to punishment. But then Stiles was no ordinary omega. 

“Regent Hale, will you allow your husband and Omega to decide the punishment for this prisoner of war?”

“I would take a moment to consult with my Advisers and my husband.” Eyes downcast and face solemn, Stiles meekly followed his husband into a small antechamber to the Main Hall, waiting patiently for Derek to speak. He noticed that Peter had quietly followed them, as had Lydia and Scott.

“My Mischief, what is this? I do not wish for the fate of any of our prisoners to rest on your head. Let alone one guilty of such atrocities as the Lady Katherine.”

“I know, Beloved. But I ask this boon of you: let me decide on the punishment due to one that took my father away from me. Let me decide what happens to the prisoner who has caused much harm and damage to both your and my Kingdom, a weight that already lies heavy on my heart.” Stiles could see the dilemma written on Derek’s face. His husband was still getting accustomed to how fiercely he was loved, and oftentimes struggled to reconcile what he had been brought up to know about omegas to the reality of being married to Stiles. 

“My trusted Advisers?”

“There is precedence, Regent Hale. With undeniable proof that Lady Katherine was directly involved in the murder of our ruler, Janek Stilinski, his remaining family are entitled to make such a petition. Although highly irregular.” Lydia’s tone was clear and emotionless but Stiles could see that she was unhappy that he had not forewarned her of his decision to make use of the custom.

“I don’t think Stiles should be put into this position. Any decision regarding imprisonment or banishment might weigh heavily on him.” And that was dear, sweet Scott. Who in spite of growing up with Stiles and being his best friend, sometimes seemed to barely know him at all. He saw the Omega before he saw the man.

“Nephew, let your Omega take this decision from your hands. It is known that you wish to be impartial on this. What better way to display impartiality whilst honouring your Omega?”

“It is not that simple, Uncle.”

“By the Gods, Derek, yes it is! Now let us be done with this so you can finally announce that all of your time spent in the bedroom has borne fruit and we can get to celebrating!”

“Uncle!” “Peter!”

“What? It is no secret that if you are not fighting for our land, you are joined by the knot to the lovely Stiles! Many will be pleased by the announcement but few who have seen you together will be surprised!” Stiles collapsed in giggles against his husband’s chest, both shocked and amused by Peter’s typical bluntness. A quick glance at Lydia and Scott showed them both struggling to contain their amusement, but indeed they showed little surprise at the news. He felt Derek take a deep breath.

“Very well, my Mischief, her fate lies in your hands. I will uphold any decision you make.” Pleased, Stiles pressed a grateful kiss to the firm jaw of his husband before stepping back.

* * *

Derek stood tall and silent as Mage Deaton announced the proclamation that Omega Stilinski-Hale would be sentencing the Lady Katherine. A fierce glare at his courtiers silenced the murmurs.

“My Lord?” He turned to face Stiles, who was holding out his arm. “Would you see me down?” Confused but obedient, Derek took Stiles’ arm and led his Omega down the stairs. He nodded at his knight, Erica, who took a firmer grip on the prisoner. He did not like his Omega being this close to the Lady Katherine—it made him nervous in the extreme. Neither Gerard nor Katherine had managed to break him over four months of pain and torture, but the thought that something could happen to his Mischief sent chills down his spine. He trusted Stiles, trusted that there was method to his wish to be judge and jury, but he would prefer it if his Omega did not stand anywhere in the vicinity of any of the vicious Argents.

“Lady Katherine of Argent, you have been found guilty of atrocities in war, as well as the murder of the former Leader of the Kingdom of Beacon Hills. We already have a hostage to the future in the form the Lady Allison. Further, your brother Christopher has made no requests regarding leniency on your behalf.” Stiles stood tall and Derek took a step back, giving him space to make his ruling. At this moment in time, he was so proud of his Omega, of his strong, proud stance—the clarity in his voice as he made his ruling. “There has been talk of banishment, exile from your homelands for the remainder of your life. However, I feel that this would not represent true punishment for your deeds and would merely give you the opportunity to wage war again in the future.”

“Another option is imprisonment for the rest of your natural life. Perhaps adequate punishment, although I imagine we would have to stoop extremely low in order to reach the levels you and your cursed father stooped to when you held my Beloved prisoner. But again, this option could offer hope to any of your supporters that have not completely deserted you and escape is always an unfortunate possibility even in the best of prisons.”

“In light of this, and with much thought regarding the need to make hard choices, Lady Katherine of Argent, I condemn you to death. No claw nor fang will end your existence for you do not deserve such an honour. You will die by the sword.” Before anyone could react, Stiles—his beloved, mischievous, gentle Omega—drew the blade from Erica’s scabbard and lopped off Lady Katherine’s head. Holding the still bleeding head aloft, Stiles turned to the stunned Courtiers. “Let all witness here and now, the Kingdom of Beacon Hills has received justice for the death of Janek Stilinski. Furthermore, any enemies now or in the future should be aware—I will defend and protect our Regent Derek Thomas Hale to the utmost of my ability. Omega I may be, but do not mistake that for weakness.” Stiles turned to face Derek, fierceness etched across his face as he dropped to one knee. “My Beloved, I present to you the head of your enemy, Lady Katherine of Argent, as a symbol of my love and devotion to you. I am aware that you wish to be impartial and perhaps benevolent in your punishment, but as your partner in life, I have avenged the injustice committed against you and removed any further threat that the Lady Katherine could have represented.”

Overwhelmed, Derek couldn’t find the words to express how he felt. He had accepted that Stiles wanted vengeance for the death of his father—he knew how close the two of them had been. But that HE was a prime motivator in the action of his Omega, that Stiles wanted Katherine to pay for the pain she had caused to him, flooded his heart with so much emotion. He realised that Stiles was waiting for him to speak, still down on one knee. 

“My Mischief, I cannot thank you enough for the honour you have bestowed on me. My heart is full of pride and love as I accept your offering.” He stepped forward and took the head from Stiles, tossing the gruesome offering aside to be dealt with by one of his servants. He made a move to help Stiles to his feet but his Omega, his stunning, brave, beautiful Mischief grinned at him and shook his head. 

“One more thing Regent Hale.”

“Oh God!” Stiles smirked and Derek braced himself. His Mischief was indeed well named.

“My lord, this morning Mage Deaton confirmed that I am to present you with an heir. However, it would appear the Hale genes run true—we are to be blessed with twins.” He didn’t remember yanking Stiles to his feet, deafened by the cheers of his courtiers and completely overtaken by the primal urge to protect his mate and his pups. Pups. Plural. 

Never had something begun in duty and tradition brought so much happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Lunawolf8074 wanted to see that they did indeed get their happy ever after...
> 
> * * *


End file.
